The disclosure relates generally to multi-functional units having lighting and other multi-functional communications capabilities for use in converged networks, and more particularly to wireless distribution systems that include converged communications and power networks to distribute communications data and power to these multi-functional units to provide having lighting and other multi-functional communications capabilities.
The increasing sophistication of building controls based on sensor data is an example for original building designs or building updates that provide return-of-investment through reduced energy usage. One specific, widely used example of building controls is the smart automation of lighting and heating/air conditioning control where information on room occupancy and on the influx of natural light is utilized. Such systems rely on data provided by an ever increasing number of sensors (temperature, ambient pressure, humidity, infrared (IR) signatures, microphones, etc.) which are distributed over the inside and outside of buildings. This requires networks that route data as needed between, e.g., controllers, user interfaces, actuators, and sensors.
Original building designs or building updates may also include a variety of other types of networks for different communications applications. For example, a building may include communications equipment to provide an Ethernet communications network for distribution of communications data to specific end point locations (e.g., offices, rooms, etc.). A building may also include other communications equipment for other types of networks, including but not limited to a conventional telephone network, a security network, and a heating and air conditioning (HVAC) network. Each of these networks provide for distribution of communications to communications equipment at end points in the building, also known as the network edge. This communications equipment includes power consuming components that include communications interface circuits (e.g., modems). Thus, to provide these communications networks in buildings, power must be available to the communications equipment for operation.
In this regard, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of exemplary network 100 providing a variety of networked services over separate communications infrastructures. The network 100 is accessed through a firewall 102 and a gateway 104, and is supported by servers 106, 108. A switch 110 provides copper Ethernet connectivity to a desktop computer 112, a printer 114, and a conventional telephone 116, and wireless connectivity via a wireless access point 118 that communicates with user devices 120. A second switch 122 is connected to another wireless access point 124 that wirelessly connects to audiovisual media 126. The second switch 122 also provides wired access to a security device 128, lighting control 130, a card reader 132, and HVAC controls 134. Electrical power for these power consuming components in the network 100 is supplied via separate local AC adaptors or via power over Ethernet (PoE) as examples.